Because I Love You
by Xx Wilting Rose xX
Summary: <html><head></head>It's Halloween! And Wally's cooking up a shceme! This is set a year often the first season of Young Justice. Zatanna and Robin have already kissed on New Years, but they haven't gotten together yet. Chalant all the way! I hope you enjoy!</html>


**AN: just a slightly early Halloween special fic! Chalant forever! I hope you enjoy! This is set a year often the first season of Young Justice. Zatanna and Robin have already kissed on New Years, but they haven't gotten together yet.**

**Zatanna: 15**

**Dick: 15**

**Artemis: 17**

**Wally: 17**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>It's Halloween! Wally totally loves Halloween! You get bunches and bunches of this wondrous substance called candy!<p>

**Mount Justice, October 31, 2012/ 2:10 am**

**Wally's POV**

Y'see, everyone, Robin and Zatanna obviously like eachother, c'mon it's obvious. Well, not obvious to the other person. However, this may help, and it may not, but it's worth a shot. Considering that it is Halloween and this idea is a bit cliché and all, but what the hell! Let's do it! I walked down to Rob's cave room.

I knocked on the steel door. It made an echo through the halls of the large mountain. "Hey, Robs, you in there?" I asked

There was a little shuffling, but he opened the door to where I could only see half his face. "Yeah... what do you want?" He demanded in a groggy voice

"Okay, geez, harsh, I just wanted to see if you and Zatanna wanted to come with me and Arty on a Halloween night out." I said as casual as I could

The immeadiate answer of the question 'Why?' Came from his lips. Then I heard, 'I'm not sure if Zee would-'

"You could get Zatanna scared so she'll be all over you afterwards!" I interrupted in exclaimation of a whisper

Robin face palmed. "Really, Wally?" He asked me, "a little cliché don't you you think? And how did you even get Artemis to agree to something so obvious? And how do you know if Zatanna will even say 'yes'?"

"Well, gee, maybe if you come with us tomorrow, er, today, you can ask her yourself." I told him crossing my arms over my chest.

Rob blew a few of his scraggy black bangs out from the other side of his shades with a groan. "Fine." He said with another groan

"Good, Boy Wonder." I teased. I pat his head such as a master would his dog, while in the process messing up the boy's hair, then sped off.

I heard him grumble in annoyance, then, suddenly, remembering it was at least two fifteen in the morning, I sped off to the couch to crash.

**Normal POV**

Robin walked into the kitchen in a few hours looking like he was still half asleep. He yawned as Zatanna walked in not a few seconds after Robin had barely opened the refrigerator.

"Morning, Rob," she greeted, she saw the drowsy like way he was acting, "you alright? You look super tired." She said with a slight smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I'm fine, Zee, just the fact of Wally waking me up at two this morning helped 'oh, so much'." He said

Zatanna gave him an apologetic look, and sat down next to him. "I hope you have enough energy for later." She said pouring him a little bit of hot tea.

He nodded. They heard the others coming, Zatanna glanced at him one more time and stood up.

* * *

><p>That evening, Zatanna, Robin, Wally, and Artemis were infront of the haunted house.<p>

Robin yawned a bit. He was still a little tired from this morning.

"Alright, it's now or never! Everyone grab a partener and head on in!" Wally said cheerfully.

Zatanna gulped silently. She knew this was all fake, but still, it gave her the chills.

Robin stood close by, assuring her that he was with her every step of the way.

She smiled at him and they entered.

Inside, Zatanna grasped Robin's hand in her own. He knew she couldn't see him blushing, for he was as red as a cherry.

It was cool, and filled with fake cob webs and such stuff of a run down old house.

"Robin," Zatanna whispered in a frightened tone

"It's okay, Zee, just remember, it's all fake." He said his hot breath against the outer shell of her cold ear.

She nodded, and started walking slightly closer to the Boy Wonder.

She felt a poke to her back, she jolted forward slightly. Robin secured her with him by snaking his arm around her waste in a sort of protective way. Yeah, he knew it was fake and all, but he knew they'd both forget.

They got to a point where they could see the moon through a hole in the roof, suddenly, a giant spider and a giant centipede came down from the ceiling, they were controlled by remotes and looked real enough in the moon light.

Zatanna let out a high pitched scream with Robin yelling and Zatanna burrying her face in his chest.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her on for a little bit. He set her down with her still on his arm.

Lights flickered on and off in the next room. Finding themselves in a smaller room, it began to enclose them in a smaller space. The ony way out was up, and there was a rope on the ground next to them.

"Hold on," Robin said as he latched the rope onto a ledge on the floor above them.

Zatanna held on to the Boy Wonder as he climbed them up with Zatanna holding onto his torso.

Continuing into the house, they ran from a vampire with blood oozing from it's mouth and long finger nails, plus a real wolf, and a swarm of robotic wasps.

Beginning to reach the end, Dick and Zatanna groaned as their feet ached from running.

"I'm going to kill Wally." Robin mumbled

Zatanna looked up at him, "no you're not, why would you?" She asked

"Well, for one, he suggested it, and he planned it." Robin said

She giggled, "it's okay, let's just get out of here, alright?" Zatanna said

"Alright." He said smiling down at her.

Reaching the end, they fan into a killer with a chain saw! Very predictable. Running out of the house, Zatanna and Robin sighed when they saw the gleaming stars. "Well, that's done and over with." Robin said with a slight panting in his voice.

"Well, what took you guys so long?" Wally asked walking up with Artemis.

She scoffed, "he got impatient, again." she said

Zatanna and Robin laughed and they all headed back into the cave. They said their good nights and headed their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Zatanna stared up at her ceiling, unable to sleep. That haunted house had really done a number on her. Of course she knew it was fake, but she still was shaken a little. Debating between herself she finally exited her room, in her tank top and shorts, to only to head a few doors down the one and only Protègè of Batman's room. She quietly knock on the door.<p>

The door opens slowly, and the small boy pokes his head out. "Oh, hey, Zee, what's wrong?" He asked

She sighed in embarrassment. "I-I'm just a little... shaken from the house..." She said

He nodded his head thoughtfully. "I see." He said. He smirked to himself, "wanna come in here with me tonight?"

She gulped as her cheeks heated up, "ar-are you sure?" She asked

Robin smiled kindly, "possitive." He said

She looked up at him smiling slightly, and he moved out of her way so she could enter.

Robin removed his glasses. He didn't worry about anyone finding out his secret ID because it was still dark in the room.

Zatanna sat on the edge of the bed. He sat on the other. They both laid down on the bed with a groan. Robin turned to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, her against his chest. She blushed but remained relaxed. Zatanna took in a deep breath, breathing in the scent of him, she sighed contentedly.

"Zee, I-I have to tell you somthing major." He whispered

She rolled over to face him. Placing her hand on his smooth cheek she began to stroke his cheek in a loving way.

"I don't like you." He said flatly

She stopped. She felt her heart break. Suddenly, she felt his lips kiss the top of her forehead.

"Because I love you." He said

Tears of happiness pricked at Zatanna's beautiful blue eyes.

Through over joyed sniffles, she whispered, "I love you too, Robin."

He smiled, "let's get some rest, Zee." He whispered

She nodded and kissed his nose, "goodnight, I love you."

"I love you most." He whispered and they both drifted into peaceful slumber.


End file.
